The present invention relates to a novel carcinostatic antibiotic and a process for the production thereof.
Carcinostatic antibiotics assume an important position in medicine, and various species of such antibiotics have been proposed so far.
Generally, the physiological activities of antibiotics depend greatly on the chemical structures or physicochemical properties of the chemical substances constituting the antibiotics, and there has been a continual search for antibiotics of a great variety of characteristics. There has been a constant demand, therefore, also for carcinostatic antibiotics composed of chemical substances which differ from conventional ones or possessing physicochemical properties which differ from those of known antibiotics.